


With Benefits

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were going to hook up, it would be on his terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firenewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/gifts).



> Infinite thanks to my friend Emerald Embers for helping and supporting me throughout the writing of this fic.

"Hey! I'm a lot more unpredictable than that!"

Rude said nothing. Sure, Reno's thought process seemed chaotic sometimes, but really, the man was trying to satisfy his base desires: sleeping, drinking, womanizing, and flattering his ego. It was simple, really. Rude understood.

At least he thought he understood, because Reno had launched himself at him but instead of trying to sock Rude he was *kissing him* and there was something hard pressed against his thigh and oh. Oh. OH. Shit.

"Bet you hadn't predicted that one."

"No, I hadn't predicted you'd kiss me to prove a point, Reno." Or that he'd put his erection right against his leg like a dog in heat.

"Hey, it's not just to prove a point..." Reno let the thought hang in the air, but Rude was onto him now. Especially with Reno's right hand sliding down to his hip. It wasn't exactly unheard of for Turks to hook up casually, but they had no time now. They needed to get back to the ship. And Rude had to reconciliate with the idea that Reno could find him attractive enough to... unless he was just acting from the heat of battle. If that was the case, Rude had no intention to be his convenient body.

"We have to get back to the ship," Rude declared, leaving no place to discussion, as he took Reno's wrists to get his hands off and away from him.

Reno tried his best not to look disappointed.

Rude saw it regardless.

* * *

"You what?" Rude asked calmly as he put down his glass of whisky. The trip to Midgar after the Costa Del Sol incident had been uneventful, and all the recaptured candidates had been delivered to Shinra. Why did Reno feel the need to apologize?

Reno finished his bottle of booze in one long sip. "I said," he put the bottle down on the small table for two, "I am sorry for coming onto you. Didn't know you weren't into men."

What the... oh. Right. Dog in heat thing. Rude waved a hand in a small gesture. It wasn't that he wasn't into men. It was that he had standards. And that he preferred women. "Don't worry."

"Seriously! I don't wanna be the overbearing gay partner." Reno flagged the barmaid for another beer. "Although I guess I'm into people. Lots of people. Not just guys."

"Reno, you're drunk." And oversharing, as far as Rude was concerned, but it did fit the Reno pattern: flatter his ego and get laid.

Reno paused. The barmaid delivered the bottle and smiled at them as she turned to leave. Reno followed her perky behind with his gaze before turning back to Rude. "I sure do wish I was drunk, yo."

Rude took a long look at Reno, watching the way his throat moved as he threw him head back and emptied half his bottle of beer. "Did you get dumped or something?"

Beer very nearly came out of Reno's nose as he choked. "You dick!" he shouted through laughter and coughs as Rude held out a napkin for him, a small smirk on his lips that softened into a smile as Reno regained his composure and finished wiping the beer off his lips, chin and lap.

Leaning back into his chair, Rude sighed, hands curled and relaxed on the table, eyeing Reno in comfortable silence as the latter finished his beer. He had a feeling he was going to be stuck with Reno for as long as the both of them lived. Right now, that didn't seem too terrible, all things considered.

"Hey, Reno."

Interrupted in the middle of ordering more beer, Reno looked at Rude with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Reno hadn't really argued upon leaving the bar, and he didn't either when Rude insisted they take the train to his place before it would shut for the night. Reno lived on the other side of town. It made sense. Reno agreed.

When Rude put a hand on his thigh in the empty wagon, however, Reno realised something was amiss. Rude let him stare all he wanted. If he was gonna be Reno's fuckbuddy, it would be on his own terms.

"I thought you weren't..." Reno began, eyes wide.

Rude just shrugged. "Sometimes I am."

Reno swallowed as Rude took his hand off and stood to head for the train's door. When the train stopped, he jumped off his seat to follow Rude to his place.

* * *

Watching Reno squirm might be something he could come to enjoy, Rude thought as he watched Reno look around his appartment, obviously not knowing how to handle the situation. He knew Reno, how crass and utterly classless he could be, how open he usually was about his lecherous ways. If his judgement was correct, touching Reno's thigh had probably been enough to get him to half mast. Just because Rude had not jumped him or led him to bed the moment the door was closed, however, he seemed confused as to what Rude wanted, or if he actually wanted it at all.

"Yo, Rude." Reno shifted his weight and came closer as Rude put the jacket of his suit away, then the tie, as if Reno wasn't even there. "When you said 'sometimes', you meant..."

He definitely could come to enjoy this.

"Just that. Sometimes."

It was almost weird for Reno to not make a pass at him. Rude didn't know how attracted to him Reno was, but his partner was obviously trying to walk down a path he wasn't used to. It was almost as if he cared to not piss him off. "Does sometimes include right now? Because this is weird."

Rude pullled another coat hanger from the closet. "Your jacket."

"Come on man, is this a hookup or not?" Reno said as he removed his jacket to give it to Rude a bit abruptly. "Are you a virgin?"

"No." There were things he hadn't done, of course, moreso with a man, but he didn't count as one anymore. "Why?"

Reno shrugged with one shoulders, hands in his pockets. "You're acting like it's a big deal. I mean," he pulled his hand out of his pockets when Rude touched his wrist with his gloved hand and let himself be led, "shoving me up against the front door would have felt more..." he waved his free hand as he entered the bedroom with Rude. He didn't wanted to say "manly", but it was all his brain could come up with.

Rude let go of Reno's hand to turn on a bedside lamp. "It's how I want to do it. Is that a problem?"

Reno looked at him, then at the bed, then back at him. Then, he shrugged his once-white shirt off. "Do me, baby."

"Good." Rude began unbuttoning his shirt, while Reno finished undressing himself. "It's the other way around, though."

Oh, that seemed to please Reno all right. "If you keep the gloves on."

"Deal."


End file.
